Meeting of the Minds
by jareaufan
Summary: The FBI's elite Behavioral Analysis Unit - including the newest member SA Ashley Davies - is called to the Cincinnati Field Office by ASAC Spencer Carlin to help investigate an UnSub who stalks, gains the trust of, then murders his victims.
1. Tequila in the Tequila

**Title: Meeting of the Minds**

**Author: jareaufan**

**Fandom: Criminal Minds/South of Nowhere**

**Pairing: Ashley/Morgan friendship, Ashley/Spencer relationship**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or South of Nowhere, this is just a work of fiction for fan entertainment. All similarities to actual people and places are pure coincidence. **

**Author's Note: I just recently decided to buy the entire first season of SoN off iTunes, because I remembered that I liked it back when it was on the air. I watched it all within the span of two days – and now I'm a fan again, so naturally I had to write this. Please review if you read. Anonymous or signed. By the way, Spencer refers to Spencer from SoN, not Dr. Reid from CriMi.**

"Hey, Clooney." Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan opened the fridge, only to be greeted by his pet dog nudging at his arm. He shut the appliance, and scratched behind the dog's ear, causing the German Shepherd to place a paw on his owner's leg. "You want attention?" Morgan peeked around the corner from his kitchen, getting a clear view of his living room. The FBI Agent then reached into a container on his counter and gave the dog an incentive. "Go get Rockstar off the couch."

Clooney seemed to understand his mission, as he gobbled up the Milkbone and immediately bounded off towards the living room and barked into the ear of the female sleeping on the couch. A loud "what the hell!?" was subsequently heard, along with the distinguishable 'thump' of someone falling off the couch and onto the floor. A few seconds later, Special Agent Ashley Davies donning a wrinkled dress shirt, wrinkled slacks, and bed head entered the kitchen.

"Seriously Morgan, what the flying hell have you been teaching that thing?" Ashley asked, grabbing her blazer off a stool and putting it on. She smoothed out the wrinkles in her shirt. "Where's my stuff at?"

"Two drawers over."

The female agent opened the drawer in question, and along with the dish towels were her Glock 19, FBI credentials/badge, handcuffs, and spare ammo. She affixed the gun, handcuffs, and ammo to her belt, then placed the creds into the pocket inside her blazer.

"How did I get here anyway? You didn't slip GHB into my tequila did you?" Ashley joked, sitting down on a stool at the breakfast nook. She thankfully accepted a FBI BAU mug full of coffee – black, two sugars – from her co-worker.

Morgan poured his own coffee into a regular FBI mug, and then retrieved two Ibuprofens before sitting down next to his friend at the nook. He handed the younger Agent the pills, which she immediately dry-swallowed – then chased with some coffee. "No, tequila was in your tequila. You were out of it last night, and I didn't know where you lived so I couldn't call a cab. Instead I carried you to my car and took you back here."

"And you kept me clothed. That's so sweet of you." Ashley responded simply, causing Morgan to laugh.

"By the way, Hotch called about fifteen minutes ago. Said the team had to be at the office in half an hour. New case." Morgan informed, getting up from his stool and retrieving a lint/pet-hair roller from a drawer and tossing it to his co-worker. He then flashed a pearly-white smile before tossing Ashley his house key. "Lock up on your way out Rockstar, I'll meet you in the car."


	2. Wheels Up

**Title: Meeting of the Minds**

**Author: jareaufan**

**Fandom: Criminal Minds/South of Nowhere**

**Pairing: Ashley/Morgan friendship, Ashley/Spencer relationship**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or South of Nowhere, this is just a work of fiction for fan entertainment. All similarities to actual people and places are pure coincidence. **

**Author's Note: Please review if you read. Anonymous or signed. By the way, Spencer refers to Spencer from SoN, not Dr. Reid from CriMi. Thank you to **_**letsbefrankimawkward**_** for the lovely review you left on "Tequila in the Tequila" (Chapter One). **

As soon as Morgan and Ashley stepped out of the elevator, and onto the Behavioral Analysis Unit's floor, they quickly made their way to the bullpen and then to their neighboring desks. Their go-bags – duffel bags packed with outfits and necessities for whenever they were called up for a case – were placed on the desktops while they each gathered up materials to take notes with. Notepads and pens in hand, the friends then ascended the stairs to the raised level and entered the conference room – taking seats on both sides of Penelope Garcia, the pleasantly plump Technical Analyst for the BAU.

Garcia slid the two extra cups of coffee in front of her to the two Agents. "So what's up with this arriving together nonsense?" She asked, teasing her friends. "Something I should know about?" She smiled.

"You know what happened last night Garcia." Ashley replied, cherishing a sip from the coffee.

Supervisory Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid then entered the room, a tall, lanky, socially-awkward genius – Reid was usually the last to be invited in on secrets or jokes, mostly because it always took him a few seconds to fully "get it." He set his own coffee down on the table in front of the empty seat next to Ashley, along with his messenger bag, before he took his seat. "What happened?"

"Ashley and Morgan hooked up last night." Garcia offered, causing Ashley to almost choke on her next sip of coffee.

Reid shook his head. "I'm not that easy to fool Garcia. Ashley called me this morning and asked me to drive her car here since I live close to the bar and usually take the train." The genius then retrieved Ashley's car keys from his messenger bag and handed them to their owner.

"Thank you Reid." Ashley replied.

"Not a problem."

Unit Chief Aaron "Hotch" Hotchner then entered the room – a dark-haired and almost perpetually serious man, he was followed by SSA David Rossi – the senior most member of the team, the older tan-skinned Italian-American was one of the original members of the BSU, the BAU's very first incarnation. Rossi was followed by SSA Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, the blonde-haired media/local law enforcement liaison who chose the cases that the team went on.

JJ shut the door, and then handed out copies of the casefile to the team after Hotch and Rossi took their seats. "Everybody good?" She asked before pressing a button on a remote, which turned on the LCD screen on the wall in front of them. "The Cincinnati, Ohio Field Office has called for our help." She pressed the button again, bringing up a few crime scene photos and the DMV photos of the victims pictured in each. "Over the past week and a half they've seen five people, all of differing backgrounds, beaten, tortured, murdered, and then dumped off Freeway exits."

"These victims are all of varying gender, race, and age. How did they make the connection?" Morgan asked.

"The Agent who's working the case noticed that each of the victims falls into some sort of minority. Damian Hewett's black, Frank Mathis is Jewish, Jorge Riviera is Hispanic, Paul Thomas is gay, Veronica Lau is Asian, and Kate Johnson was a lesbian." Rossi informed.

"So this is probably some angry middle-aged white guy." Ashley mused, almost annoyed. The 'middle-aged white guy' cases were usually the hardest to crack, and she knew there was a long road ahead of them before this case was solved. This type of UnSub – unidentified subject – usually wasn't caught until a few more bodies were dropped.

Hotch nodded. "That's exactly why they need us on this one, they've hit a roadblock and need our help. Wheels up in an hour, we're going to Ohio."

**The next chapter will be significantly longer (and better), I promise. **


	3. New Perspectives

**Title: Meeting of the Minds**

**Author: jareaufan**

**Fandom: Criminal Minds/South of Nowhere**

**Pairing: Ashley/Morgan friendship, Ashley/Spencer relationship**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or South of Nowhere, this is just a work of fiction for fan entertainment. All similarities to actual people and places are pure coincidence. **

**Author's Note: Please review if you read. Anonymous or signed. By the way, Spencer refers to Spencer from SoN, not Dr. Reid from CriMi.**

After a several hours long jet ride, and receiving two black Government-plated SUVs at the tarmac, the BAU team was finally able to head off in their assigned directions and begin working on the case. Hotch, JJ and Reid headed back to the Cincinnati Field Office to get assimilated and set up the team's belongings; while Rossi, Morgan, and Ashley decided to head to the latest dump site – which had been discovered less than a day ago.

"I understand why we let Morgan drive more often." Rossi quipped as they exited the SUV, letting out a friendly chuckle at Ashley's expense.

"Because he gets stuck in traffic and is afraid to flash his badge to get past a work zone?" Ashley asked, casting a smile back at Rossi.

"Apparently among other things." Morgan added. "What score did you say you got on the driving test?"

"First in my class at the Los Angeles Police Academy. You can fill in the rest slow-ass." Ashley retorted with a playful grin as a dark-haired male Agent in an FBI windbreaker approached them.

"You must be the Behavioral Analysis Unit. I'm Supervisory Special Agent Aiden Dennison, one of the Agents assigned to this case." The man offered, he couldn't have been much older than Ashley – which was thirty-two last time the female agent had checked.

"David Rossi." Rossi introduced, shaking Aiden's hand.

Aiden's expression lit-up like a thirteen-year-old boy at a nudie bar. "David Rossi? The legendary David Rossi?"

Rossi just chuckled, letting a small smile form.

"Derek Morgan." Morgan introduced, shaking Aiden's hand firmly, trying to gather his intentions. He noticed that the fellow Agent had been stealing small glances at his partner since they stepped foot out of the vehicle. Ashley was like family to him, as was the rest of the BAU team – and he would do anything to protect them.

Ashley shook Aiden's hand next, giving it a hard squeeze, evidently noticing his subtle glances as well. "Ashley Davies."

"Nice to meet you all." Aiden concluded, gesturing towards the area surrounded by yellow crime scene tape. "I assume you want an overview?"

"That would be nice." Rossi sounded, ready to get the ball rolling.

Aiden then held up the tape, allowing the three visiting Agents to walk underneath. "Kate Johnson was found right over there by that road sign." He pointed to a sign displaying the speed limit. "We found a lighter and a bloody butter knife closer to the actual freeway exit, the lab is doing a type match as we speak."

Back at the Cincinnati Field Office, JJ led the rest of the team into the fourth floor squadroom. Various Agents and support staff moved about, filing paperwork, finishing paperwork, or making small talk around the coffee station.

Through the ruckus, a blonde Agent, no older than JJ approached the group with a bit of caution and then extended her hand. "Assistant Special Agent in Charge Spencer Carlin, I'm head of this investigation."

"Supervisory Special Agent Jennifer Jareau, we spoke on the phone." JJ offered, shaking the woman's hand. "This is our Unit Chief, Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner."

"A pleasure." Spencer replied, shaking Hotch's hand.

"And Supervisory Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid." JJ continued.

Reid stepped forward and shook Spencer's hand. "You can call me Dr. Reid, it'll be less confusing that way," the lanky genius offered helpfully.

"Shall do then Dr. Reid." Spencer replied with a smile. She then focused on the group as a whole. "Where's the rest of your group at? I was under the impression there were a few more of you."

"Agents Rossi, Morgan, and Davies decided to head directly to the latest crime scene. Sometimes splitting the team up gives us a new perspective." Hotch clarified.

Spencer nodded. "Gotcha." She then gestured off towards a conference room, visible to the squadroom due to the wall facing them being entirely glass-paned. "Well, anyway, you guys can set up in the conference room off of my office if that's alright."

The four Agents then headed into the conference room, with Spencer veering towards her adjoining office – which also had glass panes, offering a view into the conference room. "I just have to call my Supervisory Agent at the crime scene, check up on him, and make sure he's giving your Agents the proper run-down. I'll be right back to help you set up." Spencer entered her office, picked up her desk phone, and immediately dialed Aiden's number.

Aiden was with Rossi, Morgan, and Ashley examining the area around where the body was found when his cell phone started to ring. He unclipped it from his belt and checked the caller-id, then turned towards the BAU Agents. "It's my boss. I'll be right back." After receiving a slight nod of approval from the Agents, he walked down the slight decline of the freeway exit and ducked under the crime scene tape. "Dennison."

"Are the other BAU Agents with you?" Spencer immediately asked, saving no time for pleasantries.

Aiden silently directed some crime scene technicians, gesturing towards where Rossi, Morgan, and Ashley were. "Yes, they are."

"Good. Did you screw anything up yet?"

"You really don't hold that much confidence in me, do you?" Aiden replied, false shame creeping into his tone.

Spencer laughed a bit. "You know that isn't it Aiden. You just have those _moments_."

"Do I need to mention the incident at the bookstore last week? You were supposed to be keeping a low profile…?"

"Screw it Dennison." Spencer retorted. "Just make sure you cater to our guests. They don't just assist anybody; we want to leave a good impression."

"No worries boss."

"Good. Be back in forty-five minutes, I want to start going over everything as a complete team."

"Will do." Aiden confirmed. "See you in forty."

"Forty-five minutes, not forty-seven, not fifty." Spencer repeated before hanging up her phone and rejoining JJ, Reid, and Hotch.

Aiden hung up his cell phone and reclipped it to his belt before rejoining Rossi, Morgan, and Ashley. "My boss wants us back in forty-five minutes to start going over the case as a team. Of course, if that's alright with you guys."

"No problem." Rossi confirmed. "We'll be done and on the road in five."


	4. Entranced

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or South of Nowhere, this is just a work of fiction for fan entertainment. All similarities to actual people and places are pure coincidence. **

**Author's Note: I'd like to thank all of the people who favorite this story, and place story alerts on it. It's surreal; I didn't think that many people would be into a mash-up of these two fandoms. Remember, review and read. Anonymous or signed.**

"Derek." Supervisory Special Agent Ashley Davies said sharply, grabbing the arm of her partner, holding him back as Aiden and Rossi made their way ahead of them into the Cincinnati Field Office building.

Morgan turned around towards the smaller Agent, he raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "You don't ever call me Derek unless you're pissed off."

"Damn right I'm pissed off! You made me ride with Agent McWatchMyAss. Guess what he did the whole time we were in the SUV together?"

"Watched your ass?" Morgan chuckled. "Come on Rockstar, I thought it would be good for him. You know, make him stop watching your ass? I did see that vice grip you had his hand in during our introductions."

"Not the point Morgan." Ashley countered as they made their way inside the building, Morgan holding the door, and then the elevator for her as they entered. "It was still a very sucky move."

"And he high-tailed it out of the car as soon as he parked because…?" Morgan pressed the button for the fourth floor, waiting for Ashley's response.

"I told him I thought my tampon was leaking." Ashley replied simply, a mischievous grin creeping onto her slightly tanned facial features.

Morgan shook his head, inwardly glad there wasn't anyone else in the elevator to witness the exchange. "That just isn't cool."

The two Agents then exited the elevator at their stop and made their way towards the conference room.

"What took you two so long?" Rossi commented as Morgan and Ashley entered the conference room, Morgan still a bit perturbed at Ashley's tampon comment.

"I just needed some clarification from my good ol' partner over here." Ashley offered, patting Morgan hard enough on the back for it to sting – but still remain fairly inconspicuous.

Spencer took that moment to enter the room, a few boxes of office supplies in her hands. "Oh, you guys must be the rest of the team I was waiting for…" She dropped the boxes on the table then made her introductions, shaking the newcomers' hands. "I'm Spencer Carlin, Assistant Special Agent in Charge at this Field Office, and the lead case agent for the case you're all here for."

"Derek Morgan, pleasure to meet you."

"David Rossi."

"Ashley Davies." Ashley replied, making polite eye contact with Spencer. There was something about the blonde Agent that connected with her. A lesbian – but only out to Morgan and Garcia at work - Ashley knew a good looking person of the female persuasion when she saw one, but Spencer Carlin wasn't just _a _good looking woman. The brunette Agent decided then and there that Assistant Special Agent in Charge Spencer Carlin was the _perfect_ woman.

"Nice to meet you Agent Davies."

"Ashley. You can call me Ashley." She offered, after Morgan gave her a stinging pat on the back of her own, knocking her out of her slight trance.

"Ashley then." Spencer replied, smiling. She then turned to the rest of the room. "I guess we can start going over a profile now that the gang's all here, right?"

Morgan leaned down and whispered in Ashley's ear. "Rockstar's got a crush." He emphasized the syllables in crush in the style of an elementary school teasing. "Rockstar's got a crush." He smiled the joined the rest of the BAU team, Aiden, and Spencer around the conference table. "Come on Rockstar, sit your bad self down." He commented, eliciting a bit of confusion from the rest of the Agents in the room.

Ashley scoffed and took a seat next to her friend, she then turned and slapped him on the back again as she whispered in his ear. "Really funny. Really effin' funny."

About an hour later, the BAU team gave the profile, a cork board of various crime scene photos and maps behind themselves. Aiden and Spencer sat with in the front row of the gathered FBI Agents, local, and state police.

"The UnSub we're looking for is most likely a white male in his late twenties to mid-forties." Morgan started.

"He has a median-wage job, it's nothing too spectacular, but it allows him to get out within the city to watch his prey. So we can rule out any sort of office worker." Hotch offered.

"So like a traveling IT guy, or deliveryman?" A state cop asked, raising his hand.

Hotch nodded. "He could even be a construction worker, who scouts his victims as he moves from job-site to job-site."

"This UnSub doesn't just abduct and torture his victims, but he actually scouts them." Ashley informed.

"So he stalks them?" An FBI Agent near the back asked, jotting down notes on a notepad.

"Based off the absence of any police reports mentioning suspicious persons, we have reason to believe he somehow has a minor connection to all of his victims. Maybe he's the nice guy they always saw at the coffee shop on the way to work? Maybe they frequented the same newsstand? The victims recognized this man, so they didn't think to report him as suspicious. They trusted him." Ashley finished.

"All of which leads us to believe the UnSub is also fairly well-kept. But he wouldn't be like a male celebrity, he's average, like the typical best friend. Once you meet this guy, you wouldn't question trusting him." Reid contributed.

A local cop raised her hand. "So he could be a police officer? It would allow him access to the city, and make people trust him."

"We've looked into that theory, and it could be possible, but we have no real reason to believe it's true." Rossi answered.

"So how are we going to catch this guy?" A state cop asked, not bothering with the courtesy of raising his hand.

Spencer stood up from her seat. "Myself, Agent Dennison, and the BAU have considered several different ideas - but for now, we just need you all to be on the lookout for _anything_ resembling this type of suspect." She looked back at Hotch, who gave a small nod of approval. "Any more questions?"

Ashley watched as Spencer fielded a few more questions from the crowd, noticing the way she gestured a bit with her hands as she made a point. Morgan was right about her crush - which she would deny until it developed into at least a make-out session. However, it also gave her the perfect idea, and if all worked out they would catch their UnSub, _and _she would get her make-out session.


	5. Shots

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or South of Nowhere, this is just a work of fiction for fan entertainment. All similarities to actual people and places are pure coincidence. **

**Author's Note: Sorry for the lack of updates. I got busy and then I lost my muse for this fic. However, it turns out that I had this short chapter already written but didn't post it. So I can give you all this, but I can't say for sure when the next update will be (and there WILL be one.)**

The BAU team, Spencer, and Aiden gathered in the conference room after giving the profile.

"That cop was right. We do need a plan. We can't just let this asshole keep dropping people." Spencer sounded, taking a seat at the table. She took a sip of her coffee then let out an aggravated sigh. "I can't just stand by and say _we're working on it_. It's not right."

"I have a plan." Ashley offered, raising her hand.

Hotch looked over at the newest addition to his BAU team, slight curiosity invading his trademark stoicism. "What is it?"

Spencer perked up at the notion of a new idea, this case was taking a toll of her and she wanted to get it over with as soon as possible.

"Undercover Agents. We place two of us into a situation where we would be sure to attract the UnSub. The last target was a lesbian. I was thinking we could go to a gay bar." Ashley quickly averted her gaze from any human being in the room as soon as she finished her pitch. She didn't want to directly see the looks on either Spencer or Hotch's faces if they shot down her idea.

Spencer was the first to speak. "I think it's a great idea. You know, staking out places that minorities would usually congregate at. I'm all for it." She then turned to Hotch, the other superior Agent in the room. "What about you Agent Hotchner?"

Hotch nodded. "It seems fine to me. Are there any prominent gay bars in the area?"

"There's one a few blocks from here, _Shots_ it's called." Aiden offered after typing the query into a search engine on his laptop. "So who's going?"

"Well, I'll go undercover. I mean, it was my idea in the first place." Ashley volunteered.

Hotch nodded then looked to Morgan. "You want to provide backup outside the bar?"

Morgan nodded. "Sure."

"Aiden, if you and Agents Hotchner and Morgan don't mind, I'd like it if you partnered with Morgan on this one. It would help to have two sets of eyes outside the venue to watch for anything suspicious." Spencer added, receiving nods of approval from the three male Agents in question.

Ashley noticed that her plan was shaping up, but she would have to throw another notion into the pot for it to be perfect. She cleared her throat to direct everyone's attention towards herself. "Not to be intrusive or anything, but who's going in with me? Or is this a solo mission?"

In reality it was a few seconds before Spencer commented, to Ashley it seemed like a lifetime.

"I have experience going undercover, I'd be glad to go if nobody else is willing."

"So that's settled then." Hotch noted. "Agent Carlin, you and Agents Davies, Dennison and Morgan should get together and figure out what you're going to do. The rest of us will formulate the support plans."

Spencer nodded. "We can use my office."

Ashley wanted to pump her fist into the air as a sign of victory and excitement, but instead she stayed professionally composed as she followed Spencer, Aiden, and Morgan into the adjoining room. She was helping the team get one step closer to catching the UnSub, and helping herself get one step closer towards wooing Assistant Special Agent in Charge Spencer Carlin.


End file.
